


A Kiss to seal a promise

by sunheex



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunheex/pseuds/sunheex
Summary: Cuando la inocencia de Hajime lo había llevado a tomar decisiones de las cuales no se arrepentía, pero que lo llevaría a ser víctima de miles de bochornos.





	A Kiss to seal a promise

Hacía calor un calor abrumante, los niveles de humedad habían incrementado considerablemente, lo que hacía que verano fuera aún más intenso. Era la semana dorada, por lo que una serie de regímenes de entrenamiento intensivo de voleibol se estaba dando lugar en Aoba Johsai, eso implicaba que los miembros del club tendrían que pasar las noches dentro de la institución, pero el cansancio de un día demandante no fue impedimento para que los muchachos evitaran empezar con su ronda nocturna de chismes y anécdotas. Los futones fueron estirados a lo largo del suelo y los chicos decidieron sentarse en círculo para empezar la conversación.

El clásico cuchicheo se había instaurado entre ellos mientras se preocupaban por entablar banales conversaciones, por otro lado, tampoco podían faltar los típicos gritos de queja entre el engreído capitán y su mejor amigo, quien no dudaba en proporcionarle golpes ante las estupideces que este hablaba.

"¡Iwa-chan, deja de ser tan bruto, esa no es la manera de demostrar tu cariño!"

"Como si quisiera demostrarle algo así a alguien como tú." Iwaizumi hizo una mueca de fastidio y su atención fue completamente desviada hacia Matsukawa quién había empezado a preguntar con instigación y curiosidad a todos a todos los presentes cuándo y con quién había sido su primer beso.

Hajime quiso reír a carcajadas ya que nadie creería que este tipo de temas fueran el foco de conversación entre los miembros de un club en el que, valga la redundancia, absolutamente todos eran hombres.

"El mío fue durante la escuela media, con mi primera novia, aunque ya casi perdí contacto con ella cuando entré al instituto." El primer osado fue Yahaba, quien comentaba aquel suceso con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Para los de tercero era normal ver aquella actitud cohibida de del armador suplente al momento de hablar, pero Watari levantó una ceja extrañado ante su comportamiento mientras Hanamaki mantenía una sonrisa pícara y palmeaba su hombro con suavidad. El libero solo levantó los hombros y lo dejó pasar.

La ronda de anécdotas relacionadas al primer beso de sus compañeros continuó divertida y su atención estaba tan prendada de aquello que no se fijó en que Oikawa observaba a todos en un extraño silencio, con una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno para Hajime.

"Oh, oh, yo quiero contar sobre mi primer beso, Mattsun." Oikawa mencionó entusiasmando mientras se aferraba más a la almohada que estuvo entre sus brazos durante toda la conversación. El mencionado alzó una de sus extrañas cejas, pero asintió, concediéndole la palabra a su capitán.

"El mío fue cuando estaba en primaria y déjenme decirles que fue robado. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa persona sería tan atrevida? Aún recuerdo sus dulces palabras '¡Tooru, seamos amigos por siempre!'".

Ante esa última frase, el cerebro de Iwaizumi hizo sinapsis a una velocidad extremadamente inhumana y sus cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, dando como resultado que su anatomía cayera sobre la del castaño; sin embargo, Tooru pareció esperar por aquella desesperada reacción por lo que se hizo a un lado rápidamente, evitando que Hajime le impidiera hablar.

"En esa época Iwa-chan siempre estaba diciéndome cuánto me quería y que debíamos sellar nuestra promesa de mejores amigos para toda la vida con un beso, pues sus padres lo hacían también, pero como yo no me atrevía a acercarme, decidió que él me robaría mi primer beso ¿No era adorable?"

"¡Oikawa!" Hajime sintió sus mejillas calentarse a la velocidad de la luz mientras regresaba a su posición original solo para cubrir su avergonzado rostro con una de sus manos. "Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso, joder." Musitó aún abochornado, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar el rostro para poder observar qué tipo de expresión podrían estar poniendo sus compañeros. El pelinegro estaba mil por ciento seguro de que Matsukawa y Hanamaki no dejarían pasar esta oportunidad para molestarlo.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarme de que me robaste un beso, Iwa-chan? Yo siempre sabía que en el fondo me querías mucho, aún me pregunto dónde quedó mi adorable Hajime." El característico puchero se formó en los labios del armador mientras lo miraba y se acercaba para colgarse de su cuello.

Iwaizumi juró por su vida que un día tendría una aneurisma de tanto estrés que le provocaba el castaño.

**Author's Note:**

> El tema del día dos era "No correspondido/Primeras veces" así que opté por el segundo porque no tengo corazón como para hacer algo triste lol.


End file.
